1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerator-mounted medicine boxes and more particularly pertains to a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly for safeguarding and protecting medicines from children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refrigerator-mounted medicine boxes-is known in the prior art. More specifically, refrigerator-mounted medicine boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,256; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,657; U.S. Pat. No. 366,338; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,363; U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,901; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,393.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly. The prior art includes boxes and compartments stored in refrigerators.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly which has many of the advantages of the refrigerator-mounted medicine boxes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art refrigerator-mounted medicine boxes, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a shelving rack being adapted to be mounted in a refrigerator unit; and also includes a container assembly including a container member having top, side, and bottom walls and also and open front side, and also including a door being hingedly attached to the container member and being closable over the open front side with the container member being removably suspended from the shelving rack; and further includes fastening members for suspendably fastening the container member to the shelving rack. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly which has many of the advantages of the refrigerator-mounted medicine boxes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art refrigerator-mounted medicine boxes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly for safeguarding and protecting medicines from children.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new refrigerator-mounted medicine box assembly that prevents children from gaining access to medicines which need to be stored in a refrigerator unit.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.